


Escrow

by DaiseeChain



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-29
Updated: 2005-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:19:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaiseeChain/pseuds/DaiseeChain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The request was Vila, Chenie, and Docholli at an alcohol warehouse, with a crowbar. Gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escrow

"C'mon you old coot. Get a move on."

"All right woman. Keep your hair on." Docholli paused to look in wonder at the shelves. "'Ere! These shelves are full o' hooch!"

"Well wha' didya think they'd store at an alcohol warehouse? Transport pods?"

"Will you two keep your voices down!"

"All right Vila old buddy, old pal. No need to blow a fuse."

"There'll be plenty of reason if we don't get this money."

"Vila honey, why don't we just take some boxes of soma and be gone. We can make a pretty profit off them selling them at market prices, if you know what I mean."

"'Course he knows what you mean woman. Hush now and let the man do his job."

"Shut up yerself."

"Will both of you please be quiet!"

Docholli watched with interest as Vila pulled out a tool from his jacket.

"Is that it?"

"Yes."

"Just that?"

Vila paused in his activity and sighed. He was beginning to empathise with Avon. The constant interruptions were not helping his concentration. "Yes. Just this."

"But it's just a crowbar!"

"Yes."

"You're gonna open the safe? A security locked safe? With a crowbar?"

"With, as you say, a crowbar." He set to work again.

"I thought you'd need a set of precision tuned instruments. I understood thieving was a highly specialist skill, like neurosurgery."

"And you know all about neurosurgery I suppose."

"As it happens..."

"Shh Doc. Let the man do his work."

"No. It's ok. He can talk as much as he wants now. Behold. One open safe. Help yourselves... ah, after me that is." He pulled several bundles of credits out, then stood back to let them both at the contents.

"A crowbar's really all you need then?" Docholli sounded disappointed.

"Not really. You also need expert knowledge, a finely tuned sense of danger, years of experience, a full back up team ready to pull you out of a crisis, and a keen understanding of what the job’s really worth to you."

Docholli nodded in appreciation. "Ah. A full set of precision tools then."

Chenie looked at him dubiously. "Seems like an awfully high percentage you took there."

"My fee, dear lady. And you should sympathise. I understand you’re not cheap."

"Neither are you by the looks of it."

"Specialist skills demand specialist rates."

"What specialist skills would that be hon? Jimmying the thing open?"

"5 percent is for opening it with the crowbar."

"And the other 95 percent?"

"Knowing how to open it with a crowbar. C'mon. I've got an appointment to keep."

"Hey, you think we could sell some of this stuff on the black market?"

"Now, Doc, didn't I just say the same thing not 10 minutes ago?"

"Did you? Don't rightly recall."

Vila made sure they were out of the warehouse safely before heading back to rendezvous with Avon at the casino, where Avon still thought Vila was playing at another table. Being late would no doubt earn him a lecture. As precision honed instruments go, his crowbar might be perfect for a heist, but it was still no match for Avon's scathing wit. He patted his left jacket pocket where the credits lay. Still, the risk was not without reward.


End file.
